July 4th
by Ann Ackles Padalecki
Summary: Jensen tem que trabalhar no 4 de julho, mas Jared não fica nem um pouco feliz...


_Oi gente, bom, uma fic Padackles bem levinha e fluffy. Espero que vocês gostem. Jared e Jensen não me pertencem, infelizmente )): Obra inteiramente ficcional sem fins lucrativos, a única coisa que eu ganho e a felicidade por vocês lerem e me deixarem Review *-* Bom acho que é isso. OAKSOASKOAS Beijos._

Eram 7 horas da manhã quando o despertador tocou e Jensen o desligou rapidamente tentando evitar que Jared acordasse, o moreno dormia de costas para ele em uma claro sinal de que ainda estava irritado.

- Eu ainda não acredito que você vai ir trabalhar no 4 de julho. – Pelo visto Jared não estava dormindo. – Sua filha vai ficar decepcionada.

O moreno falava sem se virar para olhar Jensen, ele ainda não aceitava que o marido ia deixa- ló sozinho com a filha no feriado. O loiro soltou um longo suspiro ainda deitado, ele sabia que Jared tinha o direito de estar irritado, até por que não era justo deixa-lo sozinho com um bebê de três meses no primeiro 4 de julho de Alice teria, mas ele era médico e não tinha culpa se seu plantão havia caído naquela data.

- Jay, eu já te expliquei. Eu fiquei 4 meses afastado do hospital, desde do seu sétimos mês de gravidez eu não peguei nenhum plantão e voltei a trabalhar tem três semanas, eu tenho que fazer esse plantão hoje. – Jensen explica mais uma vez para o marido. – Eu queria poder ficar e passar o dia todo com você e a Alice, mas não dá.

- Você podia ter trocado o plantão, Jens. – Jared falou se virando para o marido. – Essa é a primeira vez que eu vou ficar sozinho com ela. Sem você pra me ajudar, sem você pra não me deixar fazer nenhuma besteira, e se eu errar alguma coisa e machuca-la? Eu tô com medo...

- Shiuuu, vai dar tudo certo, amor. – Jensen falou enquanto abraçava o moreno. – Eu sei que você nunca vai deixar nada acontecer com o nosso pequeno anjo.

O loiro sabia o quanto era difícil para Jared ficar sozinho com a filha, a última experiência que o moreno teve com um bebê foi quando Megan, sua irmã mais nova, ficou sob seus cuidados quando ela tinha apenas um ano e Jared tinha seis. Foram cinco minutos que Sharon deixou o filho olhando o bebê e a menina caiu da cama porque o moreno havia se distraído com a televisão. Jared se culpava até hoje pele episódio, mesmo que Sharon dissesse que a culpa não era dele, que ele era só uma criança e que Megan não tinha se machucado.

Os dois ficaram um tempo abraçados, até que o segundo alarme do despertador tocou avisando que já eram 7:30 e que Jensen tinha que se arrumar.

- Vai tomar seu banho que eu vou preparar seu café. – Jared falou enquanto Jensen desligava o alarme. – Prometo que não coloco açúcar pra você não deixar a xícara quase toda por estar parecendo um doce.

O loiro sorriu enquanto levantava e via o marido sumir na direção da cozinha. Vinte minutos depois Jensen já estava pronto, foi até a cozinha e pegou a xícara de café que estava no balcão tomando um gole e constatando que Jared realmente não havia colocado o açúcar.

Depois de adoçar a bebida do modo que gostava, Jensen procurou o marido e o encontrou sentado na cadeira de balanço do quarto de Alice a amamentando. Jensen sorriu, sua filha era um anjo. Ela tinha a pele amorenada como a de Jared e os cabelos castanhos também, mas seus olhos eram de um verde intenso como os dele mesmo.

- Hoje somos só eu e você princesa, seu papai Jens tem que trabalhar, mas eu sei que ele faria qualquer coisa pra passar o dia com a gente. – Jared conversava com e filha e nem reparou que o marido estava parado na porta. – Eu só espero que eu não faça nenhuma besteira.

O moreno falou a última parte mais para si mesmo do que para a filha e Jensen resolveu que era hora de se despedir, ele andou até o marido e se ajoelhou ao seu lado.

- Eu vou indo amor, se precisar de qualquer coisa me liga. – Ele viu Jared assentir sem muito entusiasmo e se virou para a filha. – Tchau meu anjo, amanhã de manhã o papai tá aqui.

O loiro deu um beijo na cabeça da filha e um selinho no marido antes de se levantar. Quando o loiro bateu a porta do carro seu coração se apertou, sua vontade era voltar para dentro de casa e o hospital que se danasse, mas eles precisavam do dinheiro agora mais do que nunca já que Jared não estava trabalhando e a pequena Alice tinha chegado aumentando a família.

Não que ele estivesse reclamando, longe disso, ele amara Alice desde do primeiro momento quando Jared chegou em casa com lágrimas nos olhos avisando que estava grávido. Mas ele precisava ter um emprego para que sua filha crescesse segura e para que nada faltasse nem para ela e nem para Jared. O loiro suspirou resignado e ligou o carro, dirigindo para seu plantão de 24 horas no hospital, teria que se conformar que não estaria no quintal da casa com Jared, Alice, Sadie e Harley (seus outros dois "filhos") quando os fogos começassem a brilhar no céu a meia noite, só veria os seus amores na manhã seguinte quando chegasse em casa lá pras 9:30 da manhã, já que seu plantão terminaria as 9:00.

- J²-

Eram 23:30 e Jensen estava conversando com as enfermeiras que estavam de plantão junto com ele na recepção do hospital. Ele já havia passado fazendo sua "visita" a todos os pacientes que estavam internados, e graças a deus até aquele momento ninguém tinha dado entrada na emergência do hospital.

- Jens, o Jay não ficou muito bravo com você não? – Alona que era enfermeira e madrinha de Alice perguntou.

- A Al, ele até ficou, mas o que eu posso fazer? Trabalho é trabalho. – Jensen falou.

Alona concordou com o amigo e logo eles começaram a conversar sobre Alice. Alona como a madrinha babona que era ia todo dia visitar a afilhada, não tinha ido naquele dia por que não havia tido tempo, mas já combinara com Jensen de ir com o loiro na manhã seguinte ver sua princesinha.

- Hey Jens, o que você tá fazendo aqui?

Jensen se virou assim que ouviu a voz de Tom Welling, seu amigo de faculdade e padrinho de Alice.

- Tom? Hoje não é seu dia de folga? – Jensen perguntou desconfiado. – O que _você_ tá fazendo aqui?

- Vim te mandar pra casa pra você passar o 4 de julho com a nossa princesinha e o seu marido. – Welling falava com um sorriso no rosto. – Agora vai, Jens. Já são 23:35.

Jensen olhava igual a um idiota para o amigo e Alona e Tom tiveram que empurrar o loiro até o elevador para que ele fosse logo para casa e parasse de agradecer. Jensen nunca havia dirigido tão rápido em sua vida, quando ele estacionou o carro na garagem de sua casa o relógio marcava 23:55. Ele usou o portão lateral da casa que dava direto no jardim onde ele sabia encontraria seus amores.

Jared estava sentado na grama em cima de uma toalha de piquenique, o bebê conforto estava ao seu lado e Alice olhava o pai que brincava com ela. Sadie e Harley estavam deitados próximos as dois como se estivessem protegendo tanto Jared quanto Alice. Jensen foi andando de vagar para não fazer barulho e estragar a surpresa, ele estava a alguns passos do marido e da filha quando fogos começaram a explodir no céu.

O moreno ficou encarando a filha esperando que ela começasse a chorar por conta do barulho, mas ela simplesmente olhava encantada enquanto todas aquelas luzes apareciam no céu. Jensen se sentou ao lado do marido e mesmo assim Jared não percebeu, por mais que os cachorros já tivessem se levantado e deitado próximos a Jensen por conta dos fogos.

- Feliz 4 de julho, amor. – Jensen falou calmo próximo ao ouvido do marido fazendo com que o mesmo tomasse um susto.

- Jens? O que você tá fazendo aqui?

- Bom pra resumir a história, o Tom foi ficar no meu lugar no hospital pra que eu passasse esse momento com vocês. – Jensen explicava com um sorriso no rosto. – E isso provavelmente vai custar muitos favores, mas eu não me importo.

Jared soltou uma gargalhada de felicidade e tirou a filha do bebê conforto segurando-a em seus braços enquanto ele se aninhava junto a Jensen. Os dois homens estavam com sorrisos bobos no rosto, e nada poderia estragar aquele momento.

- No que você tá pensando, amor? – Jensen perguntou quando os fogos pararam.

- Que eu tenho muito que agradecer ao padrinho da nossa princesa. – Jared falou. – Santo Tom Welling

O loiro gargalhou junto com o marido e o apertou mais contra seu peito enquanto fazia carinho na perninha de Alice, Sadie e Harley se deitaram um pouco mais próximos dos donos e assim ficaram os cinco ali, aproveitando aquela data que era tão importante para todos os americanos, mas que para eles naquele dia tinha um gosto especial.

FIM

Bom gente, repostei a história por que recebi duas review me avisando que algumas letras tinham sido apagadas o que dificultava o entendimento da fic. Peço desculpas, de verdade e agradeço imensamente a Mary Spn e a outra pessoa ( que não aparece o nome aqui :/ ) por me avisarem. Bom acho que é isso e mais uma vez desculpa :/ Beijos

_Reviews? *-*_


End file.
